I Turn to You
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Song-fic about Yugi and Yami! Yugi is doing his landry, and singing along to a song! Yaoi and lemon ahead!


Seriously, I feel like I'm a master at song-fic's.. this is like.. the second in a super short time and despite that I'm stuck with all of my other stories :P

Yami: Then get on to writing!

Me: Yeh yeh.. anyway, I Turn to You is a song sung by Christina Aguilera... and this story i's rated M for a very good reason! Lemon ahead and a great good of Puzzleshipping :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I Turn to You.<p>

Yugi smiled to himself as he gently swayed to the music. His eyes were closed and his arms going from the washing machine to the dryer. His one most precious belonging hanging around his neck. The Millenium Puzzle gleamed in the light from the roof. Suddenly there was another presence in the room, but it was faint and Yugi realised right away who it was so he didn't spin around to meet the one watching him with somewhat large eyes. Then Yugi opened his mouth, and began to sing.

"_When I'm lost in the rain,_

_In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way. _

_And when I'm scared and losing ground; _

_When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around."_ Yugi sang, smiling to himself as he felt the other presence come closer to him, like stalking it's prey. Yugi swayed his hips sensually as he pulled a pair of jeans out of the washing machine.

"_And when I'm down you're there; pushing me to the top. _

_You're always there; giving me all you've got." _Yugi let his mind wander as he sang on, knowing all to well that the form behind him was watching even more, not able to look away at all.

"_For a shield from the storm; _

_For a friend; for a love _

_To keep me safe and warm, _

_I turn to you. _

_For the strength to be strong; _

_For the will to carry on; _

_For everything you do; _

_For everything that's true, _

_I turn to you." _Yugi sang, let his heart join the song as he pulled his very soul into his dance, his swaying becoming more daring and his sensual moves from one machine to another faster.

"_When I lose my will to win, _

_I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again. _

_I can do anything, _

_'Cause your love is so amazing; 'cause your love inspires me." _Yugi sang, his voice reaching another pitch. He finished putting the clothes into the dryer before turning it on. He smiled widely when he felt hands on his hips, swaying with him. Yugi spun around with a gasp when hips forced themselves against his ass, but didn't open his eyes. Then he cutely pouted before sliding his hands down the other's upper arms, then waist, feeling the former shudder.

"_And when I need a friend, you're always on my side;_

_Giving me faith that gets me through the night." _Yugi shivered as the hands on his hips went up, pulling the top with the motions.

"_For a shield from the storm; _

_For a friend; for a love _

_To keep me safe and warm, _

_I turn to you. _

_For the strength to be strong; _

_For the will to carry on; _

_For everything you do; _

_For everything that's true, _

_I turn to you."_ Yugi sang as he felt lips on his neck, his voice barely cutting into a moan when the hands played with his sides and chest. Yugi let his own hands go up to the other person's chest, clawing sensually at his clothes. He barely heard a groan through the music as he continued to sing, not opening his eyes to smirk the other one hovering slightly over him.

"_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain; _

_For truth that will never change; _

_For someone to lean on; _

_for a heart I can rely on through anything; _

_For that one who I can run to... _

_I turn to you."_ Yugi's voice reached a desperate level as one of the foreign, but not so unfamiliar hands ventured down and squeezed his ass. Suddenly the dance abruptly stopped when he was lifted on top of the shaking dryer, then that someone pressed his cool lips against Yugi's chest and his voice cracked at a point before he continued to sing.

"_For a shield from the storm; _

_For a friend; for a love _

_To keep me safe and warm, _

_I turn to you. _

_For the strength to be strong; _

_For the will to carry on; _

_For everything you do; _

_For everything that's true, _

_I turn to you."_ Yugi moaned when he ended the verse, only to begin on another as he felt a hand go down to his crotch, knowing the other knew about his erection. Yugi didn't stop singing however. Suddenly his mini-shorts were gone and he moaned gently when he felt the hands hold him down against the shaking machine.

"_For a shield from the storm; _

_For a friend; for a love _

_To keep me safe and warm, _

_I turn to you. _

_For the strength to be strong; _

_For the will to carry on; _

_For everything you do; _

_For everything that's true..."_ Yugi sang, his voice needy and hoarse as one of the hands wrapped themselves around his erect length. The lips on his chest disappeared, only to appear around the head of his member. Yugi gasped out through the lines of the song. Then he opened his mouth for the last verse.

"_For everything you do; _

_For everything that's true, _

_I turn to you..."_ Yugi finished singing, only to scream as he came, his eyes snapping open to look down at a tri-coloured head looking up at him with mesmerizing, lustful crimson eyes. Yugi smiled when the other flashed him a needy grin. Yugi wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pulled him up so he was standing again.

"I.. turn to you, Yami.. always" he whispered, pressing his lips against the other's. The other smirked back before pressing hard against Yugi, his tongue invading Yugi's mouth, but he didn't complain as he eagerly met his other half and lover with all the passion he could muster. Suddenly Yugi pushed the other away and watched him fall backwards until he was lying on the floor, his elbow propped up, eyeing his little hikari. Yugi smiled as he walked closer, swaying his hips seductively before lowering himself, straddling his boyfriends waist. Then hands were on him again as clothes began to disappear from the other's form and soon Yugi was again pressed against the dryer -which was shaking madly- and with his lover deeply within him. Yugi moaned, his feet dangling over the other's shoulders.

"Your very daring Mou Hitori no Ore" the other whispered with his usually deep, baritone voice, his wild crimson eyes settling on Yugi's pleasure filled face. Yugi smiled up at him before he reached up to wrap his arms around the other's neck, but couldn't quite get there when his wild companion turned into an animal, thrusting sharply and madly into his young lover.

"Ah.. p-please.. M-Mou Hitori.. n-no.. Boku.. m-more.." Yugi moaned out, letting his other half set a hard, and fast pace with him. Yugi's moan turned into a scream when he wild counterpart slammed into him, nailing his prostate.

"Ah... oh.. m-more.. it's.. so good.. ahn.." Yugi moaned loudly.

"It'd be my pleasure my daring little dancer" the other whispered before he grabbed Yugi's knees, spreading them wide apart before thrusting into his horny partner. Yugi gasped out as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Oh.. oh God, Y-Yami!" Yugi screamed, clamping down on the other, who groaned.

"Gh.. Mou.. Hitori- Yugi!" the other roared before reaching his release, his seeds filling Yugi. The smaller one screamed and arched before coming as well. The two slumped slightly, trying to catch their breaths.

"Yami.." Yugi whispered as crimson and amethyst met. Smiles erupted on both' faces before the little one was pulled into a deep hug.

"And I turn to you little one.. now let's continue this up-stairs.. my little pleasure slave!" Yami stated, his voice making Yugi shiver, before he nodded.

"I'm.. all yours.. my Pharaoh.. Mou Hitori no Boku" Yugi whispered.

* * *

><p>I feel.. like I was writing about Yami from season 0, not the Yami whose gentle and caring.. but they're the same so.. okay, that's it for me.. just remember to review ^3^<p>

All flamers will be given to Kaiba so he can feed them to his Blue Eyes White Dragon :P


End file.
